Reality
by NJKaG3
Summary: Harry lost the everything and tried to exploit his master of death status to bring everyone back when he realizes thats not possible he steps through the veil and into a whole new world and a new life in hopes to find his godfather.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers those honors belong to Marvel and JK Rowling.**

**After the war a lot goes wrong in Harry's life the one woman he truly loved Daphne Greengrass dies in an accident at dept of mysteries and he spends years and countless hours of research and rituals to try and bring her back. Not succeeding he decides having lost all his friends his family and his love to start over again somewhere else during his research he discovered the veil was a portal to another dimension but where well he was about to find out. Harry/Black widow Harry Potter x Avengers.**

**———————————————————————**

**Prologue: to lose everything**

Harry Potter 32 year old wizard supposedly the next Merlin, Boy-who-lived, Man-Who-Conquere and now master of death stood before the Veil of Death in the antechamber deep inside the department of mysteries. You see the veil didn't lead to the realm of the dead as some thought in his years of studies he determined the veil used the pure magical energy of the souls that passed through it to power a portal a portal to another reality, now Harry had lost everything in the final battle he had lost Hermione his best friend and Ginny his love, not to mention Fred and Remus as well as Tonks, before that he had lost Moody and Dumbledore, Cedric and Sirius his parents and so many more but that wasn't even the worst part, the worst was after the war the Weasley family blamed him so he lost his surrogate brothers and parents as well and he started drinking and spiraling into depression until he met her. Daphne Greengrass former ice queen of slytherin and at the time assistant reasearcher in the department of mysteries he bumped into her in a Muggle pub of all places they hit it off and she dragged him kicking and screaming out of his depression helped him get his NEWTs and Masteries in Defense, Charms, Transfiguration and warding/runes following that he became an unspeakable up until about 2 years ago when Daphne died 3 days after they returned from their Honeymoon in a RD accident a new Rune cluster she was working on blew up in her face and she was no more, but what good was being the master of death if you couldn't bring back the one you love so he quit his job and traveled the world for an entire year what was really 3 with the use of a time turner and learned all he could about every type of magic in existence he came to the conclusion he would need much more magic if he was ever going to succeed and he performed a ritual under a blood moon a 3 part ritual the 1st was the 7 cores ritual he had to find crystallized magical cores willingly given from 3 animals of the light along with 3 forcibly taken from 3 animal of the dark and 1 of a Thestral the true grey it didn't matter how he got it so he set out to get them and on that day merged his core with that of a Unicorn, Phoenix and Griffin, a Basilisk which was a pain to find and keep it down while extracting its core a Leithfold and a Nundu and Thestral the pain of the merging was excruciating but he couldn't stop he moved on to the ritual of the 7 bloods Elvin, Vampyre, Demon, Phoenix, Dragon, Griffin, Fairy and then finally the ritual of the Hallows he carved Blood runes all over his body and drained the blood over the Hallows and chanted for 3 hours at the end they had fused with his being. Thanks to this ritual he was the strongest magical being on his earth and borderline godlike he had increased speed, strength and stamina, reflexes and mental capacity his eyesight was fixed and even improved and he no longer needed a wand for magic he gave the ritual weeks to settle before attempting to revive her countless more times before finally accepting defeat. It seemed he would only be able to revive someone if they had died in the last day as he could pull their soul back but couldn't heal their body to a livable level if it started to decay.

Having tried to drink his sorrows away and accepting that wasn't an option as he now could no longer get drunk thanks to his new immunity to poisons and any other body or mind altering concoctions he decided to set his sights on understanding death itself which led him to discover the truth of the veil. He also realized it was possible Sirius made it through as the veil was meant for judgement it was made by the Peverell brothers as payment to death for the Hallows, the veil would judge the person by looking into their very soul if they were truly guilty their souls would be drained of their magic to power the portal while the remains would be sent to the afterlife if they were innocent they would be permitted to pass to the next dimension where they would truly be safe. Understanding that it dawned on Harry he couldn't save Daphne but maybe Sirius was still alive that being said he had no idea if there were any other magic users in this world so he needed to gear up, he emptied his vaults at Gringotts including the death eater vaults he had won by right of conquest emptied their homes of all the artifacts, artworks and everything else sold whatever he didn't want and stored it all in a magically enchanted 7 compartment trunk connected to his necklace deciding he needed clothes to bring with him he spent quite a bit shopping in Muggle London getting every bit of clothing he'd need before going back to the magical side and using the Basilisk hyde and Dragon Hyde to make sleeveless battle robes with a Hood lined with Nundu fur and loaded with charms he had 15 of each made with matching pants and boots he bought acrimantula silk sleeveless shirts to go with it as their silk was almost bullet proof and with charms it would be. Following there he went to Olivander and Had a staff made one of Elder, Ebony and wood from Yggdrasil and strengthened with Mithril forming a dragon on the top of the staff with emeralds as eyes to focus it and the core of Phoenix feathers soaked in Basilisk Venom with runes carved in it to make it completely unbreakable by anything. Feeling sufficiently geared up and remembering to grab the sword of Gryffindor as well he ventured to the Veil preparing to walk on to his new life.

"Well here goes nothing" Harry took a deep breath and walked through the Veil.

"Holy Fuck!" Was all that he said upon walking into the shitstorm he happened upon.


	2. Chapter1

**Chapter 1 again I do not own either Avengers or Harry Potter though I very much wish I did that honor goes to marvel and JK Rowling.**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: Aliens really though**

"Holy fuck... fucking shit god damnit ... bloody fucking hell aliens really what the hell is wrong with me why in the name of Merlin do I always end up in these situations, well better do something can't just sit here and let people get slaughtered by those weird worm looking aliens if Sirius is here somewhere I blame him for me coming to find the mutt." Done cursing he surveyed his surroundings he appeared to be in New York or this dimensions version of it, in the middle of some large scale alien invasion from a massive portal in the sky while some Guy in a massive suit of Gryffindor colored armor "he must know Sirius no normal person would make it that color without some insane outside influence from the idiotic mutt" the Gryffindor guy as he was called at the moment was flying around with what appeared to be the Norse god of thunder destroying the smaller ships but they appeared to be tiring, on the street he saw a guy in red white and blue with a shield fighting the aliens on the ground next to a gorgeous redhead in spandex looking clothing with two guns while overhead a guy with a bow was raining shots on the aliens as they passed by. They all looked ragged, pausing for a second to decide the best course of action Harry looked back up and saw a massive whale like metal creature coming through the portal with two or three more behind it deciding he had to think fast he enlarged his trunk and got into his battle gear Black Dragonhide pants with Gryffindor red boots made of the same and a black Acrimantula silk sleeveless shirt a necklace with a dragon pendant that had heavy duty protective enchantments on it then his Sleevless red cloak with hood that would block his face with a darkness charm only showing his glowing green eyes he strapped the sword of Gryffindor to his back which he discovered changed to fit the wielder him now standing 6'3 and being much more muscular and added ritual based strength meant the sword now was the size and shape of a full length katana as he willed it to be (think blade's katanas but in Gryffindor colors) and finally putt his belt on filled with different wizarding contraptions to help him out before grabbing his staff and heading to battle.

———————————————————————

**Main Street **

The avengers were being overrun and they joined up in the center of main st while Dr Banner finally showed up to join the party, Iron man decided to draw one of the big whale like things down the main stretch hoping the Hulk would come out and destroy it but unfortunately for whatever reason the Hulk was refusing they all were standing there about to get crushed when a man in a red cloak walks passed them he starts spinning his staff and a massive golden energy shield erupts stopping the ship in its tracks it fell to the ground and he dropped the shield, he appeared to snap his fingers a flame appeared in his palm he blew on it and a massive flame the shape of a dragon shot out and obliterated the ship till it was nothing but ash he stopped and looked back at the team, "I'm here to help just worry about shutting down the portal I have these under control" he turned his head back to focus and turned to a black smoke and shot it's the air focusing all his energy and making a circle with his staff he shot out a massive torrent of conjured arrows to take down the smaller ones before transfiguring the smaller ships and rubble into Gargoyles who flew at the larger ships and clung to them with their claws he enchanted them all with a time release blasting curse when he animated them blowing the massive ships sky high.

Loki god of mischief and accomplished sorcerer himself noticed the magic being use to devastating effect and saw his army losing deciding he needed to stop this newcomer as he was all between him and defeat he landed in the street right in front of this new Socerer who stoped to catch his breath.

———————————————————————

**Harry's POV**

He was exhausted it's been a long time since he used this much magic "Son of a bitch!" He shouted seeing Loki land in front of him he needed to rest a bit and so in the meantime he decided to goad Loki into being stupid it worked on voldy so maybe it'll work on him. "So someone has inadequacy issues, what couldn't get daddy to let you rule Asgard so instead you come down to slum it with us mere mortals huh well I got news for you we don't want Asgard's sloppy seconds and I will never be second best to anyone" he could see the rage building and Loki dropped his guard so he used a slight legilemency probe to read his mind "Awwee you're adopted that explains it, so this is basically a temper tantrum because you never knew you're birth parents, I got news for you buddy you're not the only one with mommy and daddy issues both my parents died when I was a little over 1 year old and I got raised by my abusive aunt and uncle, at least your parents cared so suck it up buttercup and go the hell home" finally recovering enough power I cast the strongest Reductor curse I could at the ground in front of him before throwing instant darkness powder down and disillusioning myself and going on the attack pulling my sword I charged, Loki was skilled very much so being from Asgard but I was faster stab, slash duck parry repeat again and again he was tiring I put my staff on my back and wandlessless conjured an identical sword and went on the attack while this was happening the portal was closed and everyone came to watch I ducked a punch from Loki blocked a swing of the staff and delivered a strength enhanced punched further enhance by magic right in the stomach breaking his rib cage and knocking him unconscious. I turned around and chucked the staff at Thor "You Asgardians are tough he's just knocked out he will be up soon" before Thor could respond I was feeling bold and walked right up to Black Widow never met her before now but hey she's a redhead right I dropped my hood and kissed her senseless I winked at her before I turned to smoke rose into the air and disappeared with a crack.

———————————————————————

**Restaurant after the battle Avengers and Nick Fury**

"Who the hell was that guy he took on almost the entire alien army by himself and then beat Loki after and then just disappeared and he didn't even look to tired, I just don't get it" Tony banged his hand on the table in anger being the man of science he was non of this made sense and he hated it.

"Friend Tony I cannot tell you who he is but what he is would be a Seidr or Sorcerer in your tongue he manipulates Eldritch energies or the primordial energies of the universe, you kind Killed them off here on Midgard during the burning and we haven't see a trace since then until now" everyone was staring at Thor as they all assumed to this point he was a big dumb idiot for lack of sounding redundant but he now had information they didn't "More than that he had even more power than a god and likely rivals only my father Odin in power over magic he is nearing Godhood if he could accept his traumas and allow his soul to be purified he would ascend but alas that's not guaranteed" everyone continued to stare for a bit before moving on.

"Well this Sorcerer is an unknown and I don't like unknowns so Romanov and Barton you're to track him down and set up a meeting" The pair nodded though Romanov was still dazed no one had ever kissed her like that and to make it stranger it stirred something in her she never felt before she actually liked it something she never got to do considering her job, shaking out of her Stupor she nodded her head and they all continued talking.

———————————————————————

**Next day Harry's POV**

I woke up in my Hotel on the outskirts of the city fully charged and ready to make a plan the first thing I decided was to help with the cleanup so that night I wandered into the city center under disillusion and cast the strongest repair spell in history fixing 75% of the city before I tapped out, I went back to sleep and got up and decided now was the time so I started Apparating all over the globe selling Gold, Silver and Bronze and not only that but Paintings I had found in vaults of other families I inherited that were long since lost to history here and Jemstones of all kinds I couldn't sell all of them not to crash the market but I did make 510,000 USD which I promptly invested half in the Tech sector, healcare, Transportation and communication industries even owning 10% of stark industries to earn a spot on the board and owning about the same in Facebook. Moving past that he had a sketch of Sirius drawn up and made a list of all Alliases he used on the run in his world before hiring a P.I. To hunt him down if he existed this guy would find him next I decided to travel see the new world I'd call home after buying a cellphone and shielding it from magic with Runes I made a brand new identity for myself Harrison Achilles Black or Harry for short I had a full school history up through High school I even bewitched the yearbooks for that year to show an old picture of me and give memories of me to all that saw it, I gave myself a small criminal record and some other events to make things more normal and believable I traveled for the next 2 years using the time turner I managed to learn several styles of martial arts and weapon fighting like swords and bows and arrows I practiced and perfected all the magic in my library and recently had taken to using my enhanced memory to study Economics, Investment, Business management and several fields of science and it was time to settle down having long since seen a lot of this world I settled in California, in an area called Dana Point I bought a home on the beach for 25 million and warded it to high heaven on top of regular security systems. In all this time they hadn't been able to find Sirius but I still had hope not much mind you but some. Finally settling in I decided that it was time to stop hiding and ventured out to the cafe donning some tight black jeans with boots and a T-shirt to accent the long list of Tattoos I had gotten since then and the tongue and ear piercings he got to runically enhance so that I could hear and understand as well as speak any language he came across I combed my hair to get it a bit under control now that I kept it short it was much easier to contain and I trimmed my beard before throwing on my sunglasses and hoping in my brand new Austin Martin which I bought thanks to the James Bond movies I watched before driving to downtown L.A to get some coffee and food.

Arriving at the Starbucks he grabbed a sandwich and a cinnamon latte and went to sit down when he noticed a familiar Redhead "Nat!" He yelled. You see after the fiasco in NY SHIELD had sent Black Widow and Hawkeye after him feeling a particular tug towards the widow he would give them the slip separate them and pop in on her it's was a bit of a game they'd flirt a bit and he'd vanish eventually it turned into more and he dropped his hood and they would find time to sneak away and talk they both knew everything about eachother but they also knew that neither would betray their secrets, 6 months ago they started dating and a few weeks ago Harry started hoping for more. You see he had come to understand the pull it was one of a soul mate he had thought Daphne was it but he realized she was merely there to teach him how to open up again to make him the man he should've been the intelligent, powerful, sarcastic and charismatic man he was always meant to be so that he would find his way here to her and each day that went by he fell deeper and deeper in love. After calling for her across the coffee shop she flashed a blinding smile they pair kissed and set up a date for later before she slipped her mask back on and went back to her cover at the moment of some bigwigs secretary.

Eventually weeks later it had been the moment they had both waited for he took her to Venice beach they went to the restaurant they went to for their first date and they went out on the sand the day was perfect when he proposed and she said yes. He was interviewed by SHIELD and deemed trustworthy and as such was privy to quite a bit of information and they scheduled their wedding and had a small private affair only Fury, Clint, and Coulson attended who by that point all knew about him but also knew he wanted it kept quiet and would help if they ever needed it but only for emergencies.

**Chapter end now that I'm done the background work I can get into the real actiony avengers type stuff **


End file.
